


Coldest Of All

by OKami_hu



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desert nights can get incredibly cold, affecting even the toughest of Decepticons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coldest Of All

**Author's Note:**

> Co-work with a girl who used to work at the military morgue and bought me some expensive figures for my birthday. I hope she is still alive and considerably better than she used to be.

When he let it, his audios dulled as well, along with most of his system aside the most vital parts, and it was so peaceful then. Sounds of the desert wasteland, the millions of small, crawling organisms were muffled, barely a bother. I was just like then... When life was simple, and good, and not so achingly lonely and cold.

Bits of his armor were still missing, needing medical attention that they could be replaced – there was only so much a Transformer's own regeneration system could achieve - let alone one's, who was barely more than a mindless little drone. When cold sand poured into the half-healed wounds, it felt itchy and stingy, and Scorponok didn't like it a bit. He was the stingy one here. But there was no help - Blackout, big, strong, dark Blackout was gone and Barricade said he's unlikely to come back. It had been a while now since they hid here, in the middle of nowhere, where the nights were cold and lonely. Scorponok knew the other probably was very miserable, not being able to burrow into the much warmer sand, but he didn't care. 

With a whirr, the mechanical insect let the sounds come back to him from the outside world - and he instantly heard the telltale screeching of a black-white car's tires. Barricade came home.

Barricade had learned very quickly how much he disliked the desert (among other things on this particular planet). He hated how loose sand slipped into the tiny spaces, irritating even as he transformed. He hated how bright the sun could be at time, how the heat bothered him if he didn't retreat to a Human city with the excuse of getting a radio signal and listening to the organics' reports or an admittedly catchy song just to pass the time.

But when it came down to coming 'home,' the sun was beginning to drift low on the horizon and he was no closer to figuring out quite what he and Scorponok could do rather than rot on this filthy planet. It had been another day of listening to different radio stations while driving menacingly around town, desperate to get rid of the itch to kill the next homeless organic that so much as touched the polished hood, asking for currency. But another dislike was beginning to distract him as he turned onto a ramp to get to the highway-- the cold. He did his best to be rid of it-- sped down the long, twisting roads without much care, enough to warm the engine before he skid off the road to his destination.

Barricade came to an abrupt halt at the hollow of a plateau, the engine warm enough to keep him close to be happy for at least half an hour before the freezing temperatures would grip every piece of metal in his frame in ways that would leave him shaking like a leaf come morning.

He really hated the desert.

The sand began to move next to the crumbling, rusty structure of the facility - some storage, with a few other, miserable little buildings attached to it. Soon enough, a small claw emerged form the ground, followed by an elongated body, and a torn tail. Scorponok crouched low on the ground to see in what kind of mood was his substitute master. On most days, Barricade was snarky, glitchy, arrogant and violent. On other days, he was murderous. Though... Scorponok knew Blackout well, he learned to read the dark warrior, and lately, he was detecting something in the Mustang, which was not there before. He was just not sure it was a change for better or worse. Therefore, the mechanical insect clawed the sand, waggled its maimed tail, and waited, all his small, shining optics kept on the black and white mech.

Barricade didn't pay much mind to his now, somewhat poor excuse for a companion, transforming into the hulking metal beast before slipping into the building. It was old, abandoned, according to the internet data, some twenty years ago. Some organics that looked into new construction ideas for the land, but there was none really under way, at least according to his source. So it was safe-- enough.

Finally, crimson optics swept over Scorponok, sensing that he was reading his movements and other subliminal signs to his mood. To tell the truth-- his mood nearing a low point, one close to hunting down some wayward organic on the highway and tearing it apart just so that he could release from of the aggression and-- very reluctantly coined-- anxiety about their current situation. But it was going to have to be a scheme he'll have to follow through with later, as the temperature outside was dropping even lower, especially since it was the beginning of December.

Metal clattered together, even his teeth were beginning to chatter the tiniest bit as heat faded more quickly than he thought from his body. It took every bit of discipline to stop, especially when Scorponok was still eyeing him. Typically, he would snarl for the mechanical bug to disappear into the sands until morning came, but another, even better idea slipped quietly into his mind like a solution to his predicament.

He was sure the grin on his face was something sinister as he crouched low, his own claws lightly clicking on the sand covered floors. "Come here," he said, his dark voice low, deceptively giving Scorponok a choice that he really didn't have to begin with.

The much smaller mech swished his tail and carefully crawled closer. Oh, how well he remembered Blackout's voice, when he said the same... Scorponok sometimes entertained himself with short memory recordings of the past - just really short ones, he had no real memory storage capacity, but he knew those few pictures and sounds made him happy and that was enough. Maybe... maybe there could be more moments like those... True, Blackout was gone, and the insect's small brain couldn't let go of this, it was a bad, heavy feeling, worse than sand-itch... but his body said, it was not a bad idea to repeat those bright, hot, pleasurably painful moments.

The only thing that might have surprised him was that Scorponok crawled closer, but Barricade didn't really think much of it. Blackout did well to teach his pet bug to behave. He remained crouched on one knee until the other Decepticon came close enough for reaching out with unrelenting claws to grip one of the insect's, pulling him closer as he examined his battered companion.

There was only so much he could do when he finally found him, as he was a warrior, not some medic, but at least Scorponok wasn't completely unsalvageable -- he could still move and probably still hold his own as a shield if it came to that point, but Barricade did well to avoid bringing around such a predicament. But even now, he wasn't cautious in handling the smaller mech, unceremoniously dropping him on his back and pinning him there.

There were no real words to say-- and Scorponok barely possessed enough vocals to come up with a response. Barricade let his hands speak for him, dragging the sharp tip of his index claw down the middle of the mechanical scorpion.

The underside was somewhat thinly plated and Scorponok let out a sharp whirr at the touch. The manhandling was nothing new but Blackout- Blackout was just as rough in the first days. He found it an amusing pastime, to harass his pet, pull at his tail, his legs. But ignorance was sometimes a bliss, and after those hot-bright moments, Scorponok was clicking contentedly and curled around his master. Blackout laughed, called him stupid and shook him off. But one day, he didn't. And as more days passed, his dark fingers began to trace Scorponok's armor, making the little insect whirr in delight. When he was happy, he fought better, and Blackout seemed to notice this. So he kept his pet happy, and nothing made Scorponok happier than bright-hot moments and petting.

He wasn't sure if it made Blackout happy in return, but he didn't care.

Barricade kept his crimson glare to Scorponok, daring himself to almost be amused at how well behaved Scorponok kept himself. He chose not keep the wonderment for another day, just another way to pass the time, as still-cold claws sharply traced the plates of the metallic insect's underbelly before scratching hard enough to leave a mark to keep the fellow Decepticon from getting too content with the touch. Or maybe the drone liked it like that.

It didn't matter much to him. More traces over the plating and hard scratches on the armor before he gotten bored with it, turning his attention to the plating that hid his spark, 'playfully' clawing at it. His own body was beginning to heat from the activity, from a sense of arousal and power that the cold couldn't and would never take from him. "Show me," he snarled down to the insect, gripping his tail with his free hand to drag him closer.

Scorponok shrieked at that. He didn't like when somebody was pulling on his tail, the sensitive cables, pneumatics, flexible joints protested against the tension. The scratching wasn't pleasant either, but he could take it, with some pitiful whimpers and legs twitching. But his tail was different. And the other was not Blackout. Scorponok clicked his claws together and lashed out on Barricade's hand. Not too viciously, just as a warning; after all, he was on Blackout's side before.

Barricade snarled at the lash, though it wasn't particularly painful. It was enough to piss him off, though, foregoing any gentle nature he was thinking of tonight. But anger could only fuel his arousal as he dragged his metallic claws down the underbelly, sharp and hot, a reminder of who was in control. Still, he had to remain in control, to keep himself from ripping the other Decepticon apart, starting with the sensitive tail.

The fingers dig into the plates, almost with the threat of ripping them open, as he took care to push his weight on Scorponok, enough to render most of his flailing useless. This time, it was his turn to teach the mechanical insect, not Blackout's. "Do that again and I'll rip your tail off," He snarled, his free hand tapping at the base of the appendage almost thoughtfully, soft, maybe annoying taps before tracing over the attachment's cables and joints, wondering just how sensitive it could be.

Scorponok shrieked at the scratches again, flailing a little but he went completely still then. Not by the threat... Well, it was intimidating enough, too, but... those touches… on his tail, his sensitive tail... The mechanical insect's optics flickered and his cooling fans switched on as his core temperature rose. His mind was reeling, and he was really bad at dealing with such complex things as communication when he was distracted, but he tried, for once. Their link with Blackout rendered any verbal exchange unnecessary, but before that, Scorponok had to communicate. So his underdeveloped vocalizer creaked a bit, and he managed to blurt out a single word in binary.

"Please."

Barricade paused for a moment, surprised by the solitary word and glanced to the hand that had stopped when Scorponok had spoke. He let out a very sinister chuckle, feeling his hold on the insect strengthen just a little bit as he repeated a thinly sharp caress between the joints of his tail, turning his attentions to his new-found type of play. He could get used to this. So he continued, not forgetting to drag precise claw marks over the amour plating as he caressed the sensitive appendage in his hand. The toothy sort of grin replaced the look of rage. The heat from the insect's body could be felt against his own, doing well to replace the cold as he initially intended-- though it different ways than he thought.

"Didn't I tell you to do something earlier?" He paused in the touches, only tapping again to tease Scorponok.

The Spark chamber's single lock snapped open immediately, and Scorponok pressed his claws to the ground next to his head. His tail was twitching, and the air trembled around him as his vents spat hot air into the cold night.

"Please." Binary was not a language meant to convey emotions, but Scorponok managed to look desperate somehow. He wanted it. Probably it won't be as good as with Blackout... But he wanted it, so much it almost hurt.

Barricade seemed to smirk as his question was immediately answered, reluctantly answering to the Decepticon's pleas. After-all, this won't be the last time he'll do this to Scorponok and he was feeling desperate for warmth against the cold weather. There was always tomorrow night to experiment more.

With that in mind, one hand occupied itself with his tail still, dragging sharp claws over the cables and joints, altering between hard and soft as the other clawed a merciless mark over the many brands Blackout left behind on Scorponok's spark chamber before dipping down into the inner covering. The look of submission from the mechanical insect's only dragged a dark chuckle from him.

The drone shrieked, but not just from the pain. His frame was trembling, his claws were twitching, and his small legs jerked toward the hand invading his insides. They were too short to do anything, but their tips lightly touched the black armor from time to time... It was like a small encouragement.

"Please. Please."

Barricade ignored the encouragement, proceeding as he pleased. Scorponok was probably insanely close... he could feel it in the writhing, almost hear it in the binary and the other unintelligent noises he was making. His fingers continued to lightly scratch and stroke the inner covering, taking care to avoid the spark as he did. Blackout even marked this as his own, branded Scorponok his until the day he died-- and to Barricade's benefit, he did.

He didn't forget the tail, still dragging his fingers between the joints, even slipping a finger between two cables experimentally before rewarding him with a tiny nick on the following joint.

The small body arched, tensing as if in agony, and the little Decepticon let out a high-pitched screech as the built-up excess energy suddenly released inside him, washing over his every wire and circuit board. Tiny blue lightning ran along his frame, from his claws to his tail, rebooting a few systems, starting up frozen routines. Scorponok whirred as the energy-flow subsided, leaving him blissfully dazed. Ooh, that wonderful bright-hot feeling, it was so nice, so nice...

Barricade watched him as the sensations overtook him and he gave another deep chuckle. His own body was still alive with heat, which fulfilled both of their ends. His crimson optics still were focused on Scorponok's relaxed frame, probably recuperating from the overload. It almost made him want to laugh.

He thought better of leaving an after-mark on the inner chamber, to carve away Blackout's brand on the metal. Scorponok wasn't Frenzy, after-all-- For now, he'll have respect for the dead. He moved off the insect's smaller frame, moving to sit on the ground next to Scorponok's body. He was warm and his mood had definitely improved.

Some time had passed in silence, disturbed only by the noise of the inner mechanics of the two mechs and the usual sounds of the desert night. Finally, Scorponok rolled on his belly, stretched a little then stared up at the other's dark form. He gave him that bright-hot feeling, and made him happy... Scorponok remembered, that Blackout had those little lightning on him, too, so... he probably had that bright-hot feeling, too. But Barricade didn't. Why...?

The drone crawled closer and carefully reached out with a claw, to touch the black mech's leg with a timid little caress. Barricade made him happy... really, he deserved petting.

Barricade seemed to frown a little as he watched Scorponok get his footing again and crawl closer... and well, 'pet' him. It reminded him a little whenever, after an overload, Frenzy would pet him in a similar fashion, though where often varied to whenever he felt like reaching. Barricade sort of enjoyed the sharp angles, knowing very well not to scratch the polish.

So, Barricade on leaned back a little and allowed Scorponok to continue as he wished. Arousal was still hot in the core of his being, but he could take care of it himself... but why should he? "I don't care," he answered to the caress, giving permission for the insect to continue as he wished. "In fact... come here." He only lightly snarled the command, leaning further back and relaxing.

Insect eyes flashed, and Scorponok quickly moved into Barricade's lap, his legs trying to find a hold on the black armor. His tail dangled between the dark thighs, and the claws were roaming on the plating frantically. The black mech was warm, so warm, and Scorponok could feel his spark pulsing.

Thinking was a bit easier now. "Me. You. Feel good."

"Going to feel better soon," He responded with a dark chuckle as Scorponok squirmed into his lap. It was one surprise after another, it seemed, but he didn't mind it at all. The claws that touched him did well to add to the heating sensations and he almost laid back to enjoy this and the tail that slipped between his thighs made his massive body shiver.

Scorponok was not aware, which of his movements brought pleasure. He just continued the caressing, letting his insides resonate, and pressed himself close to his companion that the little tremors would be absorbed by the black plating. His legs slipped into little crevices to lock him into place, and his flexible tail was swishing, brushing over the other's thighs and pelvic armor. With the sensory spike torn off, there was a slim chance that he could hurt Barricade with his long appendage.

Barricade growled in pleasure as Scorponok continued to touch him, his tail which he had teased mercilessly before was now doing the teasing, brushing against him as claws touching him still in ways that continued his shivers that mingled well with the mechanical insect's tremors. Lifting one of his hand, one claw pointed towards his chest, where his spark was still locked away for the time being. One hand reached, pulling away the armor enough before to reveal the inner plates that protected his spark. "There," His vocals were deeper, huskier with arousal.

Oh, yes, that place. Scorponok knew that well. Blackout's was bigger... but it didn't matter, he moved forward, rubbing his face guard against the plates enthusiastically. The spark energy seeping through the protective layers of armor was like warm oil on his body, soaking off dirt. It was pleasant, soothing.

"You. Warm," he clicked, his tail swishing more excitedly now.

Barricade liked that, nodding a little to the Scorponok's words, which were pretty useless in his mind. His body was coursing with heat, all thanks to the metal scorpion. Finally, the safety lock on his spark chamber became undone after some thought, exposing his spark to Scorponok after a moment's reluctance.

"Keep going," He responded with some effort, though there wasn't really any need to tell the other Decepticon this.

The pure radiance was so bright; Scorponok had to offline his optics and readjust them before he brought them back online. One of his twisted drill-claws opened, and he very cautiously slipped the slender digit inside, mapping out the chamber's inside. Blackout used to tap at his drone's spark itself, not just the chamber, and Scorponok was assured several times that he'll get terminated from both pain and pleasure then... But it never happened. Once, he tried to touch his master's core. Blackout nearly tore him into two, so the drone learned that it was off limits. He didn't dare to try the same trick with Barricade, either.

Barricade watched Scorponok for a moment, crimson optics carefully focused on Scorponok's movements before he let himself believe he could trust the Decepticon enough. Besides, it was a drone, unlike other more sentient bots-- he wasn't really programmed to know disloyalty outside of Decepticons, especially Blackout, so he couldn't bring himself to really worry about being offlined.

His body's trembles increased, including the volume of his pleasured growls as Scorponok traced over the chamber, his being relatively free of brands, except the few accidental scratches Frenzy left with his usual carelessness and deeper ones from those he chose not to remember.

Like every time, Scorponok felt this weird urge to squirm and try to crawl into the other's chamber and curl around his spark. It was easy to suppress, though. But still... sparks were pretty. The mechanical insect applied some pressure to his touches, delighted to hear the other moan.

"Spark. Me like."

Barricade hissed lightly at the harder touch, for sure thinking that Scorponok was teasing him. He never really had much of a problem with touching sparks-- Frenzy used to do it all the time, even at the most inopportune times because he knew how disgruntled it made him. Of course, Frenzy was a freak (a little more than Decepticon standards required) and Scorponok was a drone.

"Then stop teasing," He snarled lightly to the insect, unaware that Blackout would forbid Scorponok from doing such a thing-- even then, he wasn't Blackout.

What-? The drone blinked, quite spectacularly. Teasing...? He was not teasing... He... He meant the spark...? Well, there was not much else to touch... Hesitantly, Scorponok lifted his claw and touched it against the brightly glowing orb of energy. It zapped him... but it was a very nice zap, it sent warmth through his body, and an image, a fleeting picture... The small, silver one. Barricade's partner. Hmm, Barricade surely let the silvery Frenzy make him feel good...

Barricade tensed when Scorponok’s claw gingerly tapped his spark, a delicious shock of life and electricity coursing through it body. He brought his knees up a little, closer to his body as if he himself wanted to just cocoon himself with the drone in the middle and still touching his spark. It’d surely keep the cold temperatures of their surroundings locked out and off his mind. 

The Saleen’s growl encouraged more of it, moving his hand to graze his claws over that hard armor on the other Decepticon’s back. They traced over grooves and notches on the plating with strained care. "Just like that..."

The insect whirred with contented delight, and after the affirmation, it started to trace the glowing orb carefully. Its energy flowed into him as well, filling him up with something... very pleasant. Not exactly energy, but it soaked through the sensory grid, gearing Scorponok's limited-capacity emotion processors toward happiness. He got more pictures through the link, most of them too fleeting to grasp, but there were memories of Blackout and bright-hot moments shared with him. The drone never knew about the lovers his master had, and the realization made him a bit more eager to pleasure the other. The drill-claw skimmed the spark's surface and Scorponok let his engine rumble, wiggling his tail, brushing it against dark armor. He sank four of his legs deeper into the crevices, and the remaining two began to trace the delicate circuitry under the plating.

In the midst of the growing white-hot sensations that made his black and white polished armor positively tremble in delight, the loud hum of the Mustang’s own engine revving joined Scorponok’s. His once strained, though deliberate caresses on the drone’s metal plating became more glitched and shaky before all together stopping and gripping around that small frame against his. 

Barrcade’s optics dimmed, his sharp teeth and jaws were parted and letting out unrestrained snarls that was soon followed by a howl. For a few blissful moments, everything seemed to freeze. His red gaze offlined completely as something akin to a small explosive of pleasure went off inside of his systems, his body seizing and then quivering as hard as a new-born sparkling. 

Scorponok nearly squealed, as he clung to the other mech, absorbing the tremors, the warmth, the energy radiating from him. It was never the same with Blackout, the drone have never seen any overload like this. Even if Barricade wasn't as big and strong as the chopper... At least he was there. Deep inside, the drone more or less comprehended, that he'll never feel as safe as in Blackout's inside, fitting snugly into that tight darkness, feeding on his master's energy reserves when necessary... But at least, he wasn't alone. The mechanical insect focused his attention on the dark warrior and deleted all his previous recordings, replacing them with this moment. 

With something of a whimpering huff, Barricade slumped back against the wall he had braced himself against in the first place. The pulsing inside of his systems slowed, frozen and rebooted programs restarted to a sluggish pace as he recovered from the happy release of pleasure and energy inside of his body. His claw rested comfortably on Scorponok’s back and he dragged his strong legs closer as he seeming crouched and curled around the small drone. As cruel as his programming demanded him to be… it didn’t help that he might have had the tiniest weakness of things a lot smaller than he was. Though Scorponok couldn’t replace his former insane partner, Frenzy… he’ll serve a well enough in his place. “Hmph,” The Mustang finally grunted, onlining only one of his crimson optics to peer down at drone before offlining it again.

Scorponok freed his legs from the other's body and curled up in Barricade's lap, whirring and clicking, basking in the heat of the other. His tail was swishing lazily, and he pressed his faceguards against the other's abdominal plating, addressing him in binary once again. 

"Barricade master."

And the drone actually sounded content somewhat to the bigger Decepticon’s surprise. But he carefully hid that surprise under a cruel grin of sharp metal as he relaxed with what he now thought of was his newest pet rather than an annoying tag-along. Claws gently raked over Scorponok’s back plating before settling again. “That’s right,” He answered coolly as he bowed his head down slightly and lowered his vocals to prepare for a well deserve recharge. “Now… get some rest.” 

The drone swished its tail again and slipped off from the dark lap. However, he didn't bury himself back into the sand like before. Scorponok snuggled up against a strong thigh, and offlined all his shiny optics.

Things will never be the same, but at least, the cold nights were over.


End file.
